


Pranks

by majesticmcold



Series: Fili Friday Prompts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-Hobbit. Fili and Kili plot a prank in Ered Luin. Prompted by ineasako22 on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

‘And then we can put the mud in his –’

‘Fíli! Kíli! What are you two whispering about?’

Fíli and Kíli sprung apart, both fixing innocent expressions on their faces. Balin, his hair almost having completed the transformation from brown to white, stood in the doorway to their room.

‘It’s almost time for your lessons.’

Balin keenly watched the two young princes scurry past, keeping close together as though that would protect them from Balin’s eyes. He knew the two dwarves well enough to not be fooled by their well-used innocent looks, but he said nothing as he watched them walk down the corridor of their mountain in Ered Luin.

There was no need to follow them; as playful and mischievous as they were, Fíli and Kíli were dedicated students, and Balin trusted them.

‘Well?’ murmured a voice behind Balin.

He turned around to smile apologetically at Dís. ‘The secretiveness has not ceased.’

Dís’ hands were dirty from working in the forges below, and she dusted them on her dark blue tunic once she realised. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her beard.

‘I tried getting through to them yesterday when I saw them coming in with all that timber, but they just snickered at me and left after making some excuse about sword practise.’ Dís shook her head.

‘I’m sure it’s nothing,’ Balin reassured her.

‘Thorin has enough to worry about than two sneaky dwarves. Mahal, I’ve got enough to worry about,’ Dís grumbled as she turned and moved away.

 

‘Pay attention, Kíli!’ Dwalin barked.

Kíli massaged the spot on his upper arm where Fíli had hit him; immediately, Fíli sprang forward, worried he had struck him too hard.

‘I’m fine,’ Kíli muttered, brushing away his older brother. He gave Dwalin, who was now lecturing them the importance of total concentration in battle, a rueful look.

‘Don’t be too obvious, eh?’ Fíli nudged Kíli.

Kíli merely shot him a look. ‘Did you put it in place?’

‘The wood bit? Yeah.’

‘And the –’

‘Are you two even listening?’

‘Of course, Mister Dwalin,’ Kíli said without a thought, giving Dwalin a sweet smile.

 

Ori’s attentions were too focused on his book, otherwise when he opened the door he may have noticed the bucket of water waiting to tip over. In any case he noticed once the cold water rushed over him, splashing onto the pages and sticking his hair to his forehead.

And there wasn’t any time to avoid the wooden paddle that sprang out of nowhere and flung Ori forwards onto his bed, and there was nothing the poor young dwarf could do as his bed exploded in muddy feathers.

Letting out a wordless cry, Ori stormed from his room, leaving behind an almost comical trail of feathers.

 

Fíli and Kíli were lounging on their beds when the door burst open again for the second time that day. There was barely time to blink before two balls of muddy feathers came hurtling their way.

Despite mud and feathers sticking to their hair, Fíli and Kíli erupted in laughter at the sight of the red and grubby Ori.

‘It’s not funny!’ Ori shouted, his eyes worried. ‘Dori’s going to tell me off again for making a mess!’

‘It’s alright, Ori,’ Fíli said with an easy smile, walking over to clap a hand on Ori’s shoulder – which he then wiped on an indignant Kíli. ‘Just tell them it was us; we’ll take the blame. As long as you –’

‘Oh, you’re going to take the blame, alright.’

Fíli had been about to say, ‘as long as you don’t tell our mother or uncle,’ but as Kíli nudged Fíli, he realised there was no need.

The brothers both leant and looked past Ori to see Dís glaring at them, her hands on her hips. The resemblance to Thorin, striking at most times, was uncanny.

Fíli and Kíli looked at each other, and gulped.


End file.
